


【仓安】克隆

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 向拔兔老师疯狂发射爱心ABO，私设孕期会出现产道，胸部会因为涨奶鼓起就是车，5p车，四个大仓忠义X软萌小安可能有后续也可能没有，暂定拔兔可能会搞一个番外





	【仓安】克隆

ABO，私设孕期会出现产道，胸部会因为涨奶鼓起  
就是车，5p车，四个大仓忠义X软萌小安

可能有后续也可能没有，暂定拔兔可能会搞一个番外

“能不能留下他们。”  
安田挡在三个培养仓面前，抱着已经有明显凸起的肚子向大仓乞求。  
“yasu喜欢的话……就留下吧。”看着培养仓里和自己面容肖似的自来卷少年，大仓怎么也干不出拔下营养输送管的事。

大仓心情很复杂，自己的Omega是世界上最顶尖的基因学家之一，为了自己残疾的双腿跨越了伦理的底线，培养了自己的克隆人。为了替换自己受损的神经元而制作的克隆人，避免实验失败而一次性克隆了三个，结果三个孩子都健康的活了下来。  
可能是因为已经怀孕的关系，安田对三个克隆婴儿的爱不比对自己肚子里的孩子少，甚至还会把他们从培养仓抱出来喂奶。孕期的安田乳房有明显的凸起，虽然大小连安田的小手的掌握，但是大仓还是喜欢的不得了。看见和自己一个模子里刻出来的婴儿吸吮安田的乳头，大仓身下硬的不行。  
虽然双腿残疾了，好在第三条腿还能用，每次看到安田偷偷给克隆婴儿喂奶，大仓都会压着他在培养仓旁边干上一次。克隆大仓婴儿隔着玻璃看着高潮的安田，睁着浅棕色的眼睛好奇地看着刚刚给自己喂奶的男人全身都泛起粉红色，发出尖细的叫床声。

安田的脾气一向很好，就算这样欺负他，他也只会揪着大仓的袖口气呼呼地撒娇。但是这样的安田却为了三个克隆人反抗自己。  
三个克隆体都健康的生存下来本来就在意料之外，而且安田对他们的关心与日俱增。克隆体在营养仓中生长的很快，没多少天就长成了少年的模样，他们的脸也和大仓更像了。可能是想完成参与到大仓童年的梦想，安田开始带着吉他给克隆体弹自己喜欢的音乐，还会讲述他们两个的恋爱故事。  
看着安田和三个克隆体岁月静好的样子，大仓心中突然生气了危机感，等到他们成年，走出培养仓，就会抢走安田，从自己这个瘸子手中抢走自己的Omega。

于是大仓在一个夜晚，安田在性爱后沉沉睡去的夜晚，艰难地坐着轮椅来到了实验室，准备送克隆体上路。  
“okura。”手还没碰到培养仓，安田的声音就从背后响起。

自己永远也不能拒绝安田，大仓很早就意识到了这点，这一次也一样。安田抱着肚子和自己说想要留下他们，那自己就会同意，即使在这一刻大仓已经看到了未来。

事情的发展和大仓预料的别无二致，尤其是看到赤裸的安田被三个自己逼到墙角的时候，大仓首先想到的竟然是真亏了他们能忍这么久。

营养仓里的三个克隆体很快就长成了青年模样，距离他们离开克隆仓也就不到一周的时间了。安田牵着大仓的手，兴奋的给三个克隆体起名字，“松竹梅怎么样？”  
“不要，好土。”  
“那okura想要什么名字？”  
“忠一郎、忠二郎、忠三郎吧。”  
“好敷衍呀。”  
安田有点不满意的撅起嘴巴，大仓把他拉到腿上坐好又亲又哄好一阵，小科学家才同意了这几个名字。

克隆体出仓的那天安田早早就等在旁边，等着克隆体数据和大仓的数据一致的一刻就打开克隆仓。  
大仓有点担心自己的Omega，毕竟他的肚子看上去已经不小了，还围着仪器走来走去让他有点心惊胆战。  
“吱——”仓体打开后，三个人很快就能进行基本的动作了。

孕期的科学家立马着手为他们进行手术，三个人的神经元都很健康，安田选了忠一郎作为自己神经元的贡献者。忠一郎没表示什么拒绝，无论安田提出什么要求他都乖乖的听从，这点和自己很像，大仓忠义想。  
在忠一郎进行手术的时候，大仓和忠二郎忠三郎坐在手术室在等候，这个场景让残疾的alpha有点想笑。但是他发现剩下两人的目光都集中在手术室里那个大着肚子的Omega身上后，他就笑不出来了。

这是AO之间天然的吸引力，安田是自己的百分之百契合Omega，那么他和剩下三个人也同样是百分之百契合的。无需要交流，只要处在同一个房间，就会相互吸引，就像自己爱上安田一样，忠二郎和忠三郎也爱上了安田，更别说躺在手术床上的那个了。

大仓和忠一郎的神经元替换手术非常成功，修养个把月就可以准备下肢复健了，大概能赶上孩子的出生。  
除了AO吸引这种生理的因素，卧床的大仓也确实发现自己的Omega和三个克隆体相处的非常和谐，可能是克隆仓设定数据稍有偏差，三个克隆体的性格也不尽相同。  
忠一郎脾气最好，无论安田做什么他都愿意陪在身边，哪怕是往手指甲上涂花花绿绿的颜色他都心甘情愿。乖巧的样子总是让大仓吃醋，为什么自己的克隆体比自己更会讨安田欢心。  
同样会讨安田开心的还有忠二郎，那个总是笑得像傻子一样的克隆体。安田喜欢自己大笑的样子，现在有了一个笑得更多的傻子，自己的Omega喜欢的不得了。  
忠三郎虽然不是安田喜欢的性格，但是狡猾的克隆体捉弄别人的时候总能让安田大笑出声。

好嫉妒。  
大仓忠义的妒火每天都释放在安田身上，孕期的Omega稍一撩拨就湿的腿软，靠在自己怀里哼哼唧唧的样子让人欲罢不能。  
顾及着肚子里的孩子和大仓的腿，两个人一般都是骑乘式。虽然大仓喜欢看安田在自己身上起伏，闭着双眼娇吟的样子，但是也渴望赶紧治好腿从后面操弄自己的Omega。  
大仓最近总是故意很用力地挺腰，插得安田忍不住尖叫，稍微鼓起的乳房也随着操干摇晃。他知道有人在暗中偷窥，是那三个克隆体，只能在阴影里看着自己操干甜美的Omega，看着安田俯下身把高潮溢出的乳汁喂入自己嘴里，看着自己把精液射在安田白嫩的屁股上。

安田只和自己做爱的优越感很大程度的抚慰了大仓的心灵，在那一天之前。

那是在大仓开始复健后的一天，安田在隔壁的房间洗澡，从开始涨奶后，安田换衣服冲澡的次数逐渐变多了。安田的乳汁相当丰沛，除去复健时大仓能够帮他解决的一部分，其余白天突然溢出的乳汁安田只能去浴室冲掉。

隔壁的水声停了，大仓猜过不了几分钟，自己的Omega就会走进来哭丧着脸说他再也不要怀孕了这种可爱的牢骚。  
但是复健室的门一直没被推开，大仓有点疑惑，心中有不好的预感。坐上轮椅，移动到隔壁，浴室的门虚掩着，能听见安田的声音。

“别、别这样！你们是、是……”从缝隙里看到的景象出乎大仓意料，但是又好像也是他早就预见到的未来。  
赤身裸体的安田站在浴室的角落，一手抱着高高鼓起的肚子，一手努力的想阻隔三个alpha进一步的动作。  
“我们是什么？不是大仓忠义的克隆体么？”说话的是忠三郎，语气有点轻佻。他伸手握住安田的手腕，微微弯下腰，Omega像是整个被他罩住一样。  
Alpha稍微泄出的一点信息素就让安田软了双腿，如果没有忠一郎扶着，Omega现在肯定已经摔倒在地上了。他们的信息素和大仓的完全相同，明明是被他一人标记的Omega，却会对着三个克隆体敞着双腿求操。

大仓不知道自己为什么没有阻止克隆体的行为，明明推开门就能拯救里面因为信息素而呼吸急促面色潮红的孕期Omega，但是他却甘愿只在阴影里偷窥着着一切，像是当时偷窥自己和安田做爱的克隆体一样，或许连伸进自己裤子里撸动阴茎的动作都一样。

忠二郎俯下身子亲吻着因为发情而神志不甚清明Omega，唇舌间故意发出水声，显得闭上眼被动承受亲吻的安田更加淫糜。忠三郎从背后环着安田，双手大力揉着安田储存着奶水的可爱乳房，生涩的捏着溢出乳汁的奶头让安田发出了尖叫，粉嫩的阴茎射出了精液。  
“还没插进去就射了？”忠三郎含住安田的耳垂用气音挑逗着已经高潮了的Omega，他用双手托住安田丰满的臀瓣，一挺身就插入了早就流出蜜液的后穴。  
后穴早就习惯了大仓的肉棒，加上发情溢出的肠液润滑，忠三郎轻易地操进了肉穴深处。安田的后穴有多紧致舒服，最了解的人莫过于大仓，结婚多年的安田蜜穴仍然像第一次那样要命。  
肉穴被填满的安田发出了满足的呻吟，无处安放的小手被忠二郎抓着抚摸上自己的阴茎，两个交换着为对方手淫。忠二郎的手指堵着一直吐出前列腺液的小阴茎，修建的整齐的指甲故意往尿道里钻，另一只手来回揉动鼓胀的囊袋。尿道被异物入侵的刺激让Omega尖叫出声，想要射精却又堵住了马眼。一边呜咽一边祈求对方让自己射精，过于刺激流出生理性的泪水一滴一滴从精致的小脸上流下，落到正在手淫的忠二郎手上。  
忠二郎大发慈悲地松开了堵着马眼的手指，加速撸动着粉嫩的小肉棒，没两下就让它又射出白浊的精液。再次射精高潮的Omega夹紧了后穴，连后穴也分泌出了高潮的花液。

“yasu后面太舒服了，又紧~又热~又湿~还会咬我呢。”色情露骨的话传进安田的耳朵，性爱中的Omega想要反驳却又被堵住了嘴。  
这次是忠一郎的阴茎，塞进了安田的嘴里，红艳的双唇包裹着未经人事的阴茎。无论心里怎么拒绝，被大仓忠义调教多年的身子都主动地取悦着正在操干自己的alpha。粗大的阴茎顶到了喉咙，安田越是吞咽，就越给龟头强烈的刺激，更别提灵活划过冠状沟的小舌了。第一次被口交的忠一郎没能撑太久，狠顶了几下就把腥浓的精液射在了安田嘴里。  
已经被忠三郎操的神志不清的安田干呕了几下就咽下了剩下的精液，像大仓一直以来调教的一样，吐出粉嫩的舌头向alpha证明自己都吞下去了，还会乖巧的舔舐干净忠一郎的阳具。

安田淫荡的样子看得忠二郎不满于被他的小手抚摸肉棒，细长的手指向安田的下体摸索去，果不其然找到了那个流着淫水的小洞。  
“yasu，这里可以插么？”嘴上问着安田的意见，忠二郎已经把龟头顶在了产道的入口，那个为大仓的孩子出生而长出的通道。  
“不行唔……”安田阻止的话还没说完，就又被再次勃起的忠一郎堵住了嘴，舌头无力的舔弄着硕大的龟头。

那是自己都没操过的产道！大仓忠义的觉得自己的阴茎快爆炸了。安田小巧的产道总会随着自己操干后穴留流出淫水，每当舔弄产道入口的时候，Omega就会发出淫荡的娇喘，从产道喷出透明的花液。大仓顾及着安田肚子里的孩子，一直没真的把阴茎插进那个淫荡的小洞，但是今天却被克隆体抢先了。  
忠二郎借着流的满手的蜜液试探着插入一根手指，从没被人涉足的通道吸引着忠二郎的手指往深入去。为了生产而出现的器官弹性好的惊人，即使忠二郎又插入了一根手指弯着指节在里面打转，都只是让安田流出更多花液。虽然被忠一郎的阴茎堵着嘴，可产道里出入的手指还是让他泄出几声呻吟。  
“要不要我插进去？”配合忠二郎的问话，忠三郎又坏心地顶了顶安田的G点。  
“唔唔……”安田胡乱的点头，想被阴茎插满空虚的自己。

淫荡的小东西，大仓在门外看着被插得像个破布娃娃一样的安田射出了精液。  
而门里，安田的三个小洞都被粗大的肉棒塞满，下体的两根阴茎隔着薄薄的肉壁同进同出地操干着。Omega的小手保护着自己的大肚子，因为射进去的精液，看上去比刚才更大了。  
安田一次又一次的高潮，喷出的乳汁早就和精液花液混成一团流在地上，高大的alpha忙着操弄怀里的小个子，浪费了大仓最喜欢的乳汁。  
于是大仓推开了门，往激烈交媾的四个人身边移动。克隆体注意到了坐在轮椅上的大仓，主动地抱着被操的只会夹紧屁股高潮的安田走到了他身边。Alpha稍微仰起头，含住了安田被揉的红肿的乳头，用力吸吮着里面剩余的乳汁。  
大仓忠义挺着勃起的阳具加入了这场性爱。


End file.
